1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information presenting device and an information presenting method, and more particularly relates to an information presenting device and an information presenting method whereby captions are displayed along with video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, television broadcasts and so forth have provided information regarding audio of video (or summarized content thereof) along with display of the video, in the form of text. Such text is called “captions” or “superimposed text” or the like, and serves to aid viewer comprehension of the video contents.
For example, US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0002179 (corresponding to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-13725, incorporated by reference) describes, regarding a case of displaying multiple programs on multiple screens, performing audio output at one screen and performing caption display at the other screen.